Rain
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Shego's left Go Tower to finally be a villain. Her day hasn't been that great though. Now she's stuck in the rain with nowhere to go. A first encounter of Shego and Drakken, oneshot
1. Chapter 1

The former hero crouched against the building, her back pressed to the cold stone. Her arms trembled as she pulled herself into a tight ball, tears flowing down, indistinguishable from the rain that drizzled on her in a hard downpour. She shivered, completely soaked to the bone.

Today, at last, she left her brothers for the life of a villain, but it wasn't going as well as she'd hoped.

Completely out of money, she started walking to find a place to stay. Now after walking a whole day, her feet ached and she still didn't have so much as a cardboard box to protect her from the rain.

A black cat nearby watched her, safe from the cover of a dumpster lid, much too small for Shego to crawl in.

Her teeth began to chatter, echoing in her head like a drill. Her soaked hair pressed against her face, tangling behind her.

Useless. She couldn't even make it one day as a villain. Maybe she should go back to her brothers, beg them to let her stay even if she swore to them she'd never come back. It would totally go against her pride but she couldn't even walk one more step.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the black pair of boots that stopped in front of her. She only started when she heard the _rat-tat-tat _of rain falling against an umbrella.

Realizing the rain wasn't hitting her anymore, she looked up, staring at a strange blue face. He smiled tenderly at her, holding the umbrella, the rain hitting against him. Kind dark eyes smiled to her, "I bet you need a place to stay," he gently murmured, equally black hair sticking to his wet forehead.

The blue man reached a hand to her, smiling in encouragement.

Shego stared up at him, her mind flickering as she thought of her options, realizing only one would be acceptable.

With a trembling, grateful hand, she reached it into Drakken's.

(**)

***le gasp for air* I think (gasp) this is (gasp) the last (BREEAATTHHEE) oneshot of Drakken and Shego, at least for a while. (relaxed sigh)**

**now I can go work on fanfics that others are waiting for :3 **

**crossover! (cough) **

**or just go watch more old disney shows DxD if they weren't so perfect I wouldn't be watching them, but they are xD sooooo, yeah. xD**

**anywayz, I know this isn't how they met, and it doesn't go with how they really did, but I thought it would just be so AWESOME so I went with it xD **

**not even a page long. Easy editing WOOT WOOT**


	2. Chapter 2

The rain fell in quick, precise drops, synchronized as beautifully as a choir. The scent of the downpour tickled Dr. Drakken's nose, and he brushed it off as he hugged his umbrella closer to his body, shivering from the cold. Rain this late in the year! Freezing!

His steps quickened, more desperate to reach his evil lair. He needed to start plotting; if he could think of an excellently weaved malicious plan, he'd get so much attention for his doings. Then he would have his very own adversary, and a huge league of henchmen to-

Ooo, better start sending out those flyers.

The soon-to-be evil man continued treading forward, his black boots splashing in the small rain puddles. He huffed in a gentle sigh, looking again to the sky, inhaling the cool fragrance of the rain, absorbing the beauty it gave.

Maybe he could make an evil rain machine. It could. . . make it rain all the time? Then no one would ever be happy again! Muhahahaha! The entire world would flood! Muhahahaha!

The reverie in his mind died out, and Drakken grunted to himself in skepticism, looking back to the darkened concrete as he went on.

A pit of loneliness settled itself in Drakken's stomach. His steps slowed, mind going distantly to other thoughts. He used to have friends before this, before villainy. He only just decided to be a villain a short few months ago, but already, it proved to be painfully lonely.

His dark eyes stared, looking and seeing nothing. His hand clenched around the handle of the umbrella, the _rat-at-tat-tat _filling his vision, his ears, his mind, driving him to madness. Oh gosh, he was going mad.

Drakken started, jerked when his vision finally focused ahead of him. There, along the corner of a building. A shadow, barely recognizable, but a person nonetheless.

The man approached with tentative slowness, recognizing the knees curled to chest, the arms wrapped around the legs in an obvious show of being cold. As Drakken grew nearer, he could name the person as a girl. Her hair, sable as the night, gleamed a slick wet from the rain, plastered to her bodice.

She was completely _soaked. _

When Drakken approached, he studied her stance, the way she sat, curled up, like she had nothing in the world. He found himself walking right to her, stopping at her feet. It was a simple, easy and kind movement when he extended his arm over her, shielding her from the rain with his solitary umbrella.

After a moment, the kindred soul lifted her head, staring at him. In those weak, tired, grieved emerald eyes, Drakken could see a strong person behind. He saw a young woman with potential, with endurance and self confidence. Someone who could _be _something.

Unaware, he smiled tenderly, and the words escaped from his lips before he could process them.

"I bet you need a place to stay," he guessed softly.

His offering hand moved on his own; Drakken found he was okay with that.

The strange girl stared at his hand, her eyes filling with hope at his action. Drakken recognized the desire in her to live, to keep going. The scientist felt his breathing catch when she finally grabbed his hand. He pulled her up in one smooth movement, keeping sure to shelter her from the rain all the while, even though the cold downpour would drench him in turn.

The unnamed girl looked up at him through uncertain yet grateful eyes, and a flicker of a smile tugged at a corner of her lips.

Drakken returned it with an encouraging grin; he ducked his gaze down for a moment, just a moment, and afterwards, he nodded in the direction of his lair. "Come on. Let's go."

(**)

**If i could give chapters as gifts, i would give this to imitateslife, because in their review, i felt an inspiration to do what they suggested, and this chapter was born. **

**i could continue on with this if anyone wants me to; just tell me through a review or PM me :D if any one person even asks, i probably will but it would be presented as a different story. . . maybe. :p idk. suggestions are welcome :D **


End file.
